Valparaiso
The Liberation of Valparaiso was a U.S assault upon the city of Valparasio, in order to retake the city from Russian occupants. The battle was one of the first of the USMC's operations in South America, specifically in Chile. The multiplayer map is based on the attack on the power station through the coastal area. The map can only be played in the Rush game mode. Background The Russian Airborne had landed on South America six months after the start of World War Three. Their goal was to take swift control of the neutral continent and push up through Mexico into the USA. The Russians landed in several coastal areas where U.S bases were located, in order to surprise the South American garrisons, in locations like Battle for Arica, Atacama Desert, and Laguna Presa. These initial assaults were won by the overwhelming Russian force, who quickly pushed inland, upwards toward Panama and East, toward Brazil (in order to prevent a U.S/EU counter-attack on that coast. When the White House heard of the invasion of South America, numerous battalions of the Army, Navy and Airforce were pulled out of Europe and landed in the The Siege of Panama Canal, to stop the advancing Russian army from entering Central America. Here, the U.S were tied down for almost a month in large scale engagements, until a U.S operation broke through the Russian defences and allowed a passage into northern South America. The United States Marine Corps were the spearhead of the U.S operation; pushing down and securing countless towns and cities. During that time, the U.S. decided to open a second front, entering South America through the shores of Chile. There, the USMC began operations to the north, towards Arica Harbor, and to the south, towards the coastal city of Valparaiso, where Russian forces had dug in deep. An air assault proved to be useless: the U.S only succeeded in destroying outlying buildings as the Russians retreated to underground bunkers, and many U.S aircraft were shot down. Battle Plan The Marines narrowed down to two options. The first was that of a combined amphibious and ground assault, that would all depend on the shutdown of the city's main power station. The second was that they let the city go, along with all of the trapped civilians and Russians in a conventional/nuclear attack. The U.S governments knew that the second option would severely cut support for them by allied and neutral countries, yet it was the best option they had. Not willing to jeopardise their standards, the U.S went for option one. The success of the assault all depended on the ground assault capturing the cities power-station. The Russians were using it to keep their equipment working and to contact their command. Without power, they would be disorganised, and an amphibious assault would be significantly easier. Plans were drawn in preparation. U.S Rangers and Marines would capture the small fishing villages along the coast, as well as the lighthouse, in order to be prepared for Russian air support. From there, they would assault the power-station. The risks were high for both sides; neither could afford to lose the battle, or their respective military campaigns in South America would face a significant blow. Layout The map consists of 5 sets of 2 M-COMs: the Attackers are provided with one UAV, a Tank and a UH-60 Black Hawk to aid their attack. The Defenders are provided with mounted machine guns, and on some bases, a Stationary AT. The Light House, at the second base, gives a large advantage to both offensive and defensive snipers. A Defensive sniper can see directly to Objective Bravo and spot/take out anybody advancing along the cliffs. An Offensive recon player can also snipe into the parallel base with maximum cover from their own spawn, giving huge advantages to friendly infantry that may need assistance. Tactics Defence The First assault: The Black Hawk's should be regarded with caution; players can mount a Heavy MG or have a launcher ready before they get close enough to fire. If a pilot bails from a downing helicopter, they will most likely land in the surrounding sea and be vunerable for some time. It is also recommended to use AT mines (if not unlocked, C4), on the jungle trails, as the surrounding cover is completly destructable and the defenders will face heavy casualties if a tank breaks through. Defenders should also be aware of attackers infiltrating their bases using the jungle. It is recommended you have a pistol or machine pistol (M93 Raffica a.k.a. M9-3r) for the close combat. A semi-automatic pistol is recommended as these have better ammo control and higher power with a dead-accurate aim. An engineer or medic would be the most useful as the M3A3 Bradley can cause heavy casualties to the defending team. Assault is almost useless here as it'll be either 3 things here: close quarters combat, a PDW (engineer's weapon) will kill the rifleman, a sniper will lock onto the rifleman while the rifleman is barely able to or not able at all to engage due to the rifle's low power, or a Bradley will crawl through and the Grenade Launcher is almost useless to them. Second line: The second line is better armed with two heavy machine guns and a KORD Stationary AT with losts of buildings and lots of cover in the back. This line is the hardest to defend due to the lack of cover between the two main houses where the bomb sites are. There is also a giant lighthouse that has no lighting inside. The lighthouse should be held onto at all costs as a few talented snipers will easily turn the battle. The defending team has it harder during this waves than the attacking team due to the previous reasons. Remember that the attacking people also have natural cover behind rocks and such along the main path, and due to the straight sight line, a skilled marksman will easily win. Also, on the building with the stationary AT, it is recommended to ALWAYS hold the buidling as it cannot be affected by destruction 2.0 and the stationary AT will turn the tide of the battle immediately as 5 direct shots will destroy an M-COM station and there will be no need to plant it. Though, planting can be used as a bait for the AT gunner to launch a missile at the site killing everyone near it, so watch out. A is signifacantly harder to defend than B because A is usually the building that people take first, but let A go. Letting A go will lure all the attackers to the B M-COM which will be significantly easier to defend than two M-COM stations. If B is gone, keep holding your frontline there to delay the attackers from going to the village. When overrun and killed, go to the village. Village: The third line is the village. This place proves some of the hardest fighting for the defenders. The multiple buildings should be set ablaze so no person can plant stealthily. Remember, part of some buildings are built on stilts so you can hide under the floor. A good tactic would be to have a guy on the AT at the back of the village to pick of bradleys that come by. AT mines should be placed at the frontlines also. Have 2 guys go back to the second line where the attackers spawn so you can spawn kill them or spawn trap them to lower their respawn tickets. This is where the assault class will shine as there is a straight view and medium range fighting (although snipers will intentionally make a long range sniper battle). Have a few guys (not the whole team!) play the recon class and hide in the darker buildings to pick off any guys coming down. If this place is overrun, then set a few AT mines at the back of the village and retreat to the hilltops. Hilltops: The fourth line in the map. The jungle conditions and quiet environments will make a PDW (engineer class) or the VSS and SVU (silenced sniper rifles) useful. The VSS and SVU are especially useful as they have ghillie suits to blend in the jungle. Bradleys will not work here as engineers or recon men will destroy the bradley on sight and the inclined slope will slow the already slow bradleys down. Much of the fighting here is close quarters, although medium range sniper fights are quite common, an assault class firefight is a rare sight. Just try to crouch most of the time and take the high ground and turn this into guerilla warfare. Most of the time, this base will be lost. If it is lost, retreat along the road and plant some AT mines just in case. The last stand: The fifth and final line. This gives equal advantage to the attackers and defenders. The defenders are armed heavily while the attackers have the environment as their weapon. Defenders may consider taking a small grassy ridge alongside the road where they can pick off attackers coming through. Remember that A is very hard to defend as the M-COM is located on a two-story. One grenade launcher shot will destroy the walls of the building and defending it is very hard. B is very easy to defend as the AT, the 3 HMG's and the spawn points point directly to B. You can destroy the walls as a precaution to see the attackers, but attackers can slip in unnoticed by the cover of the rocks. And if the Attackers take the HMG's and the AT, then the defenders have lost already unless they can recover it. The Blackhawk will often land to deploy troops in the hot zone (near B) where all the troops can be killed by a good ambush or a suppressive heavy machine gunner who will shoot the attackers on sight. Offence The 'Vehicle Armour Package' is recommended for players who plan on piloting a Blackhawk, as the strafing area is tight, and aircraft is vulnerable to RPG fire. The lighthouse at the second base is the most effective position for a sniper and thus it must be utilised with caution, as the Attackers can easily set up a sniper team here. It is recommended to secure the lighthouse immidietly. Flanking routes include using the dense brush near the first MCOM Alpha and going behind the hill for the second set of MCOMs. Map Image:Valparaso.jpg|Valparaiso Image:Valparasorush.jpg|Valparaiso Category:BC2 Maps